A Thank You Kiss
by JapFreaky
Summary: Masaomi had ran away with Saki. It was a normal walk home for Mikado and Anri, except without the presence of Masaomi when Anri decided to express her gratitude towards Mikado. Slight MasaomixMikado and MikadoxAnri


**Well... I had never expected myself to get out of the X/1999 fandom. I suppose it had something to do with the need for a break from the angst in X/1999 plus the outburst of emotions after my exams. No, I'm serious. I even started crying in the first episode of Shingeki no Kyojin when Eren's poor mother... At this rate, if I rewatch AnoHana or Clannad After Story or anything... *shivers***

**Anyway, what I want to say is, I'm relatively new to the fandom and I'm n****ot very sure if I did the characters well. So please pardon any OOC-ness if there is. And also, I was actually planning on doing a Shizaya due to a 'request' by my friend but well, I was thinking that Mikado, Masaomi and Anri need their fics too. Especially MikadoxMasaomi one. XD**

**Disclaimer: Oh god, I don't think I need this since this site called fanfiction for a reason.**

**Hmm.. I wonder if Friendship is a correct genre for this fic...**

* * *

"-mine-kun? Ryuugamine-kun?"

A hand waved in front of him and Mikado blinked. He raised his head to see a bespectacled girl. Her eyebrows were scrunched up as her brown eyes gazed worriedly at him_. Cute_, he thought. Realising what he just thought, he blushed, shaking his head vigorously and slapping his cheeks.

"Umm… Ryuugamine-kun?" He paused to see Anri reaching her hand out in concern, her eyebrows even more pressed together. "Are you alright?"

_Cute. Really cute._

He resisted the urge to slap himself again and instead scratched his head. He let out a nervous laugh and nodded his head. "Sonohara-san, is there something the matter?"

Anri blinked, pushing up her glasses. "Um, school has already ended. Unless you have something to do?"

"Eh?"

It was true. The classroom was practically empty and the clock told him that it had already been 15 minutes since the bell rang. He apologized profusely to Anri and hurriedly packed his bag, stuffing his books and pencil-case in clumsily. When he was finally done, he pushed his chair back and stood up to see a small amused smile tugging on the corners of her lips. He blushed.

The walk out of the school was quiet. Countless times, Mikado wished that Kida Masaomi was here. Despite his lame jokes and his shameless flirting towards girls, Mikado found himself wishing that his childhood friend was here to fill the silence up with his over enthusiasm. But two months ago, Masaomi had gone off with a girl. Mikajima Saki, if he remembered correctly.

"Ryuugamine-kun." Anri stopped in her tracks and started searching her bag. She held out a small white box. "Um, I wanted to thank you for doing so much for me, so I made these cookies…"

Uncomprehendingly, Mikado stared at it before a familiar red tinted his cheeks. "But Sonohara-san, I didn't do anything!"

Anri shook her head, fingering the lid of the box. "I wanted to make some for Kida-kun too, but…"

Hearing that, Mikado clutched the strap of his duffel bag. Anri raised her head to meet Mikado's blue gaze. "Anyway, these cookies, would you accept them?"

Mikado stared at it, his blush deepening with each passing second. Finally, with shaky fingers, he took the box from her. "Um, Sonohara-san, thank you."

Anri smiled and Mikado's heart raced. He racked his head, trying to think of a way to thank her properly. _Ahhh, if only Masaomi is here at this time! _He tried to recall what Masaomi had told him in the past for a few seconds before remembering something.

"Sonohara-san!" Mikado called and she looked curiously at him. Mikado reached out and placed his shaky hands on her shoulders. The next moment, the bespectacled girl found another pair of lips on hers. She froze.

Both of them didn't notice a small shadow at a corner darting away.

The boy pulled himself away quickly and tried to look anywhere that wasn't Anri. Anri raised her hand to touch her lips unconsciously, a blush flooding her cheeks as soon as what happened fully sank in. "R-R-Ryuugamine-kun?"

"Yes!" He fidgeted with the strap of his bag nervously.

"W-What… W-Why did you do that?"

Mikado gripped the strap tightly, his face burning. "Ah sorry, was I being too intimate? I knew we weren't close enough to do that! I just wanted to show my thanks and I remembered what Masaomi had told me before about thanking friends and how I should do it and, and-"

He was babbling, he realized. But he couldn't stop not especially when he had no idea whether he did wrong or not. "-anyway, I'm sorry!"

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. She was silent all of a sudden, staring at him seriously. "You said that Kida-kun told you that about thanking people?"

"Eh? Yeah."

* * *

"_Mikado! Thanks for the birthday present! I'll treasure it!" Masaomi made an exaggerated swirl. "Though not as much as the mountain of presents I got from girls!"_

"_Kida-kun, you received only two from them though."_

"_Aw, don't stress the details! Anyway, Mikado, here." Masaomi suddenly put his hands on Mikado's shoulders and started inching his face closer to Mikado's. Mikado only stared wide-eyed back at him when Masaomi finally closed the distance._

_The next moment, Masaomi had jumped away and put his hands behind his head. He turned and faced Mikado with a big grin._

"_Kida-kun? What was that?"_

"_As a token of my thanks! Remember this, whenever you want to express your undying gratitude, just do that! The girls would love it!" He gave a big thumbs-up._

* * *

"Here I am, worrying over his relationship with Anri-chan and this happens. It seems that we came all the way here for nothing." Masaomi tilted his head to look at Saki. "I never expected him to initiate the kiss though. I guess it just shows that Mikado is all grown up now!"

Saki giggled. "You sound like you're his mother."

The blonde grinned and put his hands behind his head as he glanced up at the sky of Ikebukuro. "Ah, but still, to have the courage to kiss his beloved Anri-chan… Tsk, Mikado, I guess you can pick up girls now, huh?"

He stretched and sighed. "I really wanted those cookies from Anri-chan though. Oh well."

"If Masaomi wants it, I could make some." Saki offered.

"Really? Great! But then I wouldn't have enough space in my stomach for dinner later."

* * *

_Somewhere near Raira Academy…_

"… Eh?"

Anri gave a solemn nod.

_Ah..._

Red flamed Mikado's cheeks. He bowed profusely. "Sorry! I'm sorry, Sonohara-san! I-I didn't know! I t-thought-"

He couldn't believe that a kiss actually meant… _that_! His blush deepened. Or rather, he couldn't believe that he had gone on for so long without knowing the implications of a kiss. Or rather, he couldn't believe that he actually naïvely believed in Masaomi's words! He should have known better than anyone that Kida Masaomi's words were ones that should _never_ be trusted.

Later that day, Tanaka Taro-san would have a _veryyyy_ pleasant chat with Byakura-san.

* * *

**... Well... I suppose I shouldn't ever try doing humour or again. It didn't seem as funny when I typed it out... Oh well. Anyway, I actually wanted it to be like Valentine's or something, but I went and checked out the timeline anni_fiesta has graciously provided us in her livejournal for the first 6 volumes of Durarara! and it didn't seem to work. So...  
**

**This is my first fic in the DRRR! fandom, so could you kindly please drop a review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
